Mistletoe Magic
by Zico
Summary: Morgana and Gwen hatch a plan to get Merlin and Arthur together, but after the targets have an argument the two women realise how vital the plan is in getting them back together. SLASH WARNING!


**Zico: **Yes, yes I know this has been done so shut up and stop complaining already. Anyway, I wanted to get into the Christmas spirit and what better way to do so than to write a fanfic that involves mistletoe? I'll tell you what, a fanfic involving mistletoe and involves slash, that's what.

First attempt at a slash fic so please be lenient when reviewing. XD

Oh I don't own the characters btw. I just toy with them for my own amusement. XP

oOo

Morgana examined the small branch in her hand, grinning mischievously. She had just returned from the woods near Camelot's castle town with Gwen to retrieve a large branch of mistletoe, what Yuletide celebration would be complete without it? She had given the rest of the branch to the servants to hang up around the castle, however she was keeping this branch for herself, it had an important role to play in her and Gwen's plan.

It was no secret that most women in Camelot wanted a kiss from Prince Arthur, to be honest who wouldn't. But Morgana had taken it upon her self to get Arthur to kiss one person this celebration, Merlin. The plan was simple in theory, get the two under the Mistletoe, by ancient tradition they would be obliged to kiss. In practice it wasn't so easy but the two women were determined that they would succeed.

oOo

Merlin huffed as he trekked through the layer of snow that had fallen this morning, following Arthur's foot prints. Said Prince was stomping on ahead, thoroughly ticked off that Merlin had ruined a hunt _yet again _thanks to how clumsy his servant was. Secretly he found the trait endearing and rather cute but not when it cost him his prey. He slowed down at the thought and Merlin took this as a chance to catch up, struggling to walk at such a fast pace thanks to the heavy bags he was carrying.

"Arthur!" He called out as he drew nearer and was soon right behind him. "Arthur, look I'm sorry I didn't mean-", he was silenced by the Prince glaring at him over his shoulder.

"You never mean to do it Merlin, but somehow you end up doing it anyway" He retorted and turned round to face him. Merlin glared back.

"Well I'm sorry" He snapped sarcastically. "If I keep messing things up for you then why drag me along with you in the first place?" Arthur stayed silent for a moment as he thought over a reply. He could tell him the truth, right there in the snow and the freezing cold air. Tell him how he wanted his company, how he wanted him close by him every waking moment, and how he wanted even closer at night. (**A/N:** OMG so sappy XD)

But he didn't and instead opted for a more Arthur like reply. "It's too difficult to carry bags by myself," he muttered in response and watched as Merlin flushed red and stormed past him, dumping the bags in the crisp snow and stomped his way into the castle. Back outside Arthur mentally cursed himself for blowing what he thought was his one chance.

oOo

Gwen put the bucket of water she was holding down on the floor and hurried after Merlin having witnessed the whole thing, albeit not hearing a word from being quite the distance from the pair. Having finally caught up after calling out Merlin's name numerous times he finally stopped but didn't turn to face her.

Gwen rested a hand on his shoulder as she stepped up next to him. "Merlin?" She asked her voice full of concern as she noted he was shaking. "What happened?" She inquired carefully. She wanted to tread lightly, this was a delicate situation. She strained her ears as she heard Merlin reply in a quiet but sorrowful tone that made her heart break, "He only sees me as his servant… Nothing more". She leaned in a bit, putting her arms over his shoulders to comfort him "Oh Merlin" was all she could whisper in sympathy as she felt the shoulder Merlin was resting his head on slowly become damp with tears.

oOo

Morgana rested the mistletoe branch on the vanity table and sighed. Gwen's report on what had just happened to Arthur and Merlin was worrying. Their plan was in jeopardy but it might be just what the pair needed to get back together, this time as more than just friends. Gwen busied herself with her lady's hair, making sure that there were now stray strands of hair in the bun she was pulling Morgana's hair into. "Gwen" Morgana's voice got Gwen's attention and she looked up. "This is vital" She held up the branch of mistletoe, "We need to get the two alone" Morgana ordered, you talk to Merlin, Leave Arthur to me". Gwen nodded as she fixed a clip into Morgana's hair; she understood what needed to be done.

oOo

The celebration was in full swing, the throne room was bathed in a rich, warm and golden glow and the scent of mulled wine filled the room. The happy and festive atmosphere did little to lighten Merlin's mood. He stood, back against the wall and shrunken away from the crowed, almost hiding. He swallowed again, trying for umpteenth time to clear the lump which stubbornly kept rising in his throat. He couldn't see Arthur, he was glad he couldn't. He didn't see Arthur quietly leave the room after being spoken too by a dazzling looking Morgana.

Gwen quietly walked up to him, a small, bright smile on her face. "Merlin" She started, ignoring the sad look on his face when he turned to her. "I have a message for you, from Arthur" Her smile faltered when Merlin turned away.

"Tell that prat I want nothing to do with him" came Merlin's reply. This made Gwen's resolution even stronger. "He insists Merlin" She claimed "You never know, it might be an apology" She added, hoping that would change his mind. She heard Merlin sigh in response and watched with disguised glee as he turned around to face her. "Okay, where does he want to meet me?"

oOo

The snow fell gracefully. Snowflakes danced and swirled, making intricate patterns in the air before joining their brethren on the ground, covering it in a pure blanket of white. Arthur watched as he leaned up against the pillar Morgana had told him to meet Merlin at. He sighed, his breath standing out in front of him in the night air. The faint sound of music from the hall could be heard and the warm glow from the windows through golden patterns onto the white canvas on the ground. A beautiful scene.

He stood up as he heard footsteps, they were slow paced and he could tell the person the footfalls belonged to were hesitant. Merlin approached from the dark gloom of the hall way. "Arthur" Merlin greeted him with a small nod of his head which the prince returned. Merlin drew closer and stood opposite him, in the snowy courtyard. They were silent for what seemed like forever, both waiting for the other to speak.

A jingling noise broke the think, long silence and the pair looked up. A branch of mistletoe was suspended above their heads as if by magic, a bell had been attached to it. The small branch swayed in the air, the tinkling sound of the bell almost insistent. Arthur took a step over to Merlin, finally, a chance. He leaned in, gently touching the other's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry" he whispered before their lips touched.

oOo

Morgana and Gwen peered over the balcony and down at the two, a triumphant smile on their faces. Morgana kept a grip on the stick which had been fashioned into a makeshift fishing rod, attached to it was a thin, long piece of string which they had tied the mistletoe too. Their plan was complete, and the two women shared a smile and pulled the mistletoe up onto the balcony and stood up, brushing the snow from their dresses and heading back downstairs to the banquet, leaving the Prince and his Servant kissing in the snow.

oOo

_The End_

**Zico: **I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have a magical Christmas everyone!


End file.
